


A Kind of Salvation

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [34]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Comfort, Conspiracy, Depression, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Revolution, Rise of the Dread Queen, Sexism, Suicidal Thoughts, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Hades struggles to decide what to do about Zeus.
Relationships: Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), surprise relationship - Relationship
Series: Talisman [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 20
Kudos: 271





	A Kind of Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series: 
> 
> Persephone convinced Hades to let her start publicizing Elysium amongst the mortals. She has asked her priestess to do this. Hades and Zeus had a huge fight over Zeus’s erratic and irresponsible behavior, and Hades declared that the Underworld infrastructure would no longer support Olympus. Zeus banished Psyche from Olympus, so she and Eros are staying at Hades’s house. Ares asked Hades to overthrow Zeus and become the new King of the Gods.

Persephone comes into the dressing room while I’m getting ready. She’s naked but for a plain gold armband. Now that she’s getting used to me, she doesn’t seem to have any compunction at all about nudity. Which---well, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like it. She’s well worth looking at, but I don’t want to be a creep.

She spent the last ten minutes in the bathroom, getting her hair just right, and now she’s hunting in a drawer for what she wants to wear. I watch her in the mirror while pretending I’m adjusting the pins on my chiton. The way her ass moves when she bends and squats is mesmerizing.

“Sugar snaps! I think the one I want is at work.”

“Should I go get it for you?” Since we’re talking now I have a good reason for turning to face her.

“No, it’s okay, I’ll just wear this other one.” 

She lifts a folded square of white fabric from the drawer and drapes it loosely around her body. Is she not going to wear any underthings? I look away, and try not to think about it, but she comes over to the big mirror where I am, and starts fastening her shoulder pins. The peplos hangs open at the side, and I get a glimpse of one breast, her round hip and lush thigh. 

I try to pry my gaze away, but Persephone catches my eye in the mirror, and gives me a big smile. She doesn’t seem to mind my watching. “You look beautiful,” I tell her.

“You like the half-undone look?” She flaps the front and I receive a startling momentary view. 

“Well… yeah, I do. Sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” She takes the long cord draped over her arm and wraps it twice around her waist, then crosses it between her breasts and drops the ends over her shoulders. I catch them for her and pull them down, tucking them under the waist loop and tying them off.

“I mean that’s it’s kind of rude of me to be drooling over you, when you’re just trying to go about your day.”

“Hm. I didn’t notice any drool.” She grins for a moment as she arranges the folds of the peplos, tucking and smoothing it just so.

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes, I do. I guess if you made a big fuss about it, I would be uncomfortable. But if you did that, you wouldn’t be you, or I wouldn’t be here, or something.” She finishes and turns for me to see, posing like a statue. “Please, look all you want. I like the way you look at me.”

I shake my head a little. “You are very accommodating.”

Persephone shakes her head, then grabs the front of my chiton and pulls until I bend down for her. She pauses when we’re nose to nose. “Should I be otherwise?”

“No, I’m just--”

“Determined to think the worst of yourself?”

I don’t have a good answer for that. “Maybe?”

She purses her soft lips and presses them against mine. “I like it when you look at me. I like it when you touch me. Okay?”

“Okay.” I kiss her back, lifting her off her feet. “I love you, beautiful little goddess.”

“I love you too, but right now I need to look a bit less like a goddess. Can you check me?” 

“Sure.” 

I set her down and wait, feeling the tingle on my skin as she uses her power. There’s a shimmer of mist around her, and when it settles, her appearance is changed. She’s the same height and shape, but her skin is brown and her eyes and hair are black. She twists to and fro to give me the complete view. 

“How’s that?”

“Looks good. I think you’ve mastered it.” I weave my own disguise, making my skin a golden-brown. I check in the mirror, and it looks all right. Persephone is still lovely, just in a different way, while I look like her dusty-ass dad. I sigh.

“What’s the matter? You look very handsome.”

I shrug, not wanting to get into it. She’s probably right that I’m being negative about myself, and I shouldn’t inflict my mood on her. “You ready to go?”

***

We emerge in the Mortal Realm, on a quiet street in the city of Corinth. Persephone pauses to arrange her shawl over her shoulders, and then takes my arm.

“Do you know where we’re going?” I ask.

“Yes, it’s through the marketplace and then on the right.”

I clasp my hand over hers and keep an eye out for intrusive mortals. I’ve never understood why they treat women the way they do, but I know from past experiences that seeing a woman as lovely as Persephone might cause one to act up. She can handle it, but if she did, it would give us away. It’s better to be vigilant and keep them at a distance in the first place.

We enter the market square, lively with commerce and motion, colors and smells. Hundreds of mortals mill around, doing their business of trade and conversation. There are many animals about, as well as their products, both savory ones and those less so. Persephone seems undisturbed. She holds my arm as she strolls along, neatly avoiding odorous piles, and starts telling me all about Mayor Tyche’s plans for a new sports complex. I’m amused by her choice of topic; any mortal who overhears her will be very confused.

As we cross the square, my eye is caught by one particular stall, where a smug, prosperous-looking mortal is selling many colorful, tiny jars. I wonder what could be sold in such small containers that’s so valuable. 

I pause to get a better look and he notices. “Friend! Come and smell my wares! The finest perfumes, from Egypt and Tyre and Magna Graecia!”

I’m amused by his enthusiastic sales pitch, and Persephone seems intrigued. We stop at his booth.

“Try this one, friend! I guarantee you, its potency is unmatched.” He gives me a broad wink, making his meaning clear, and opens a tiny bottle of dark red glass, holding the stopper open. I exchange a quick glance with Persephone; she nods. I step forward and sniff cautiously. It’s strong and musky.

“Oh!” Persephone says, flinching back. “What is that, civet?”

“Er… yes,” says the merchant, taken aback. “Perhaps the lady prefers more delicate scents. Try this, it’s pure oil of violets.”

“That isn’t violet, it’s iris. It is very nice, though,” she adds hastily, seeing his face.

The perfumer is flustered by her expertise. I’m sure he doesn’t encounter a biochemist very often, let alone one who’s also a goddess. I keep my face straight and enjoy watching the mortal man’s agitation. “This one is a more complex scent. Maybe more to your taste?” He holds up a little bottle of blue glass, inlaid with stones and painted in bright colors.

Persephone sniffs it delicately. “Oh, that’s lovely! Rose, cinnamon, and styrax, isn’t it? And maybe some… sweet rush? Was it steeped in oil or animal fat?”

“The finest olive oil, lady,” the merchant says, bewildered.

“We’ll take it,” I say, smiling at Persephone.

The perfumer looks surprised; he was expecting me to bargain, the way mortals do. I drop a raw diamond into his hand and his eyes bug out. “A thousand thanks, good sir! Won’t you take the musk as well, as my personal gift?”

“That’s not necessary,” I reply. 

“If you smelled like that, I’d tell you it’s time for a bath,” Persephone teases.

The merchant scowls in offense. “I don’t want to tell you your business, friend, but you let your woman talk to you like that?”

I bristle immediately in response to this blatant idiocy. The stupid mortal, how dare he speak of a goddess that way? I feel a chill of anger wash over me and the mortal man flinches back, raising his arms protectively in front of his face. Persephone tugs hard on my arm and I look down at her. She smiles ruefully and shakes her head. She’s right. I’m overreacting, and I just blew our cover.

She turns back to the merchant, who is staring at us with terrified eyes. “Your pardons, great ones! I did not realize!”

“No, because that’s how we wanted it to be,” says Persephone. “You are lucky that we have other business now, but know this, mortal man: you have failed a test and been found wanting.”

“Indeed,” I say, drawing myself up to be as imposing as possible. “You have from now until your ultimate judgment to amend your behavior. My lady, what shall be this man’s objective?”

Persephone catches her cue flawlessly. “From now on, treat every woman you meet as if she were a goddess, whether she is a stranger or your own mother, whether she is rich or poor, whether she is beautiful or otherwise.” She pauses and leans forward, letting her eyes skewer him. “We will be watching you.”

“We will remember, mortal man, when we see you again,” I put in. And I will.

He nods frantically. “Yes! Yes, of course, immortal ones, I shall obey! I would sacrifice to you, I would thank you for your mercy! Please, may I know your names?”

I exchange a glance with Persephone, and give her a little shrug. This idea of changing how mortals worship is really her ambition, not mine. She turns back to the mortal. “Do you know the priestess Eunelia who lives in the next street?”

“Yes, I do!”

“When you are done here for the day, go to her, and tell her you would serve those whom she serves. If you do this, and follow her instructions, we will be merciful.”

“I will do this thing, goddess! I will serve!”

“Hush, don’t make a scene.”

“Please, great one, take a gift from me!” He reaches under the counter of his stall and brings out a bottle of carved obsidian. “Pure _kyphi_ from Egypt! The finest available!”

“Very well, mortal man,” I say. I accept his gift, and put it away in my pouch with the other perfume. “Do not forget my lady’s instructions.” We turn together and walk away through the marketplace crowds.

“That was weird,” Persephone observes.

“Yeah, sorry. I could have handled that better.”

“Well, none of the other mortals seemed to notice, and maybe he’ll be useful.”

I look down at her; she seems just as serene as she was before the interaction, unperturbed by the mortal’s rudeness. I shake my head a little. I need to spend more time with her, and let some of her equanimity rub off on me. This starts a new train of thought: wondering what else Persephone might be willing to rub on me, and I lose all focus. I haven’t forgotten that she isn’t wearing anything under her light dress, either. 

“This is it, I think,” Persephone says, pulling me back from my daydream. We’ve arrived at an ordinary house in a quiet street. “Come on.” She pushes on the gate and steps through to a courtyard. I follow. It’s small but neatly kept, with tubs of growing plants against the walls, and a bench for sitting. A woman emerges from a door in the far wall. 

“May I help you, my lord and lady?” she asks.

“Please tell the priestess we would speak with her,” Persephone says. Her voice is firm and commanding. I’m not used to hearing her speak that way.

“At once, lady,” says the woman, and retreats.

“You are very good at making mortals do what you want,” I observe. 

“You don’t think it’s overly assertive? I just try to think about how my mother acts and do that, but I wonder if it’s too forceful.”

I laugh. “You didn’t have any trouble telling  _ me _ what to do last night.”

Persephone blushes, and her mouth twitches. “That’s different. And you liked it, admit it.”

I hold up my hands in surrender. “I’m not trying to deny it!”

“Mistress, you are welcome here,” says a new voice. I turn to see, and another mortal woman has entered the courtyard from within. She’s thin and dark-haired, with an intense expression. She drops to her knees, and holds her hands up flat in front of her. 

“How are you, Eunelia?” Persephone says. She goes over to the kneeling priestess and touches her forehead. “Your family is well?”

“I am well, gentle goddess, along with my family. I thank you for your blessing. Things are progressing here. I am training up acolytes and sending them out to spread your message.”

“Good. And how are people receiving it?”

“In general, they receive the news with joy and excitement. It gives them a sense of peace, knowing that they might earn a reward for living a good life. But some harbor doubts. Some people are easy to sway, but others are more skeptical, and nothing I say convinces them.”

Persephone nods. “That doesn’t surprise me. You won’t be able to convince them all, I’m sure. It’s not in mortals’ nature to all believe the same thing at once.” She turns to look at me, so I move up next to her. I’m certain that the priestess has been aware of my presence all along, but she has eyes only for my beloved. I admire the mortal woman’s dedication.

“This is my priestess, Eunelia,” Persephone says, addressing me. “She is spreading the news about Elysium amongst the mortals.” I already know this, so she must be saying it for the woman’s benefit.

“You are very fortunate, priestess,” I say. “Your chosen goddess is a tireless advocate for your kind.”

Persephone gives me a slight, knowing smile. “Eunelia, this is Hades.” I asked her not to bother with any titles, so she doesn’t. There’s no need to frighten the woman any more than necessary.

The priestess accepts the introduction with little more than a helpless widening of her eyes. She bows her head respectfully. “I am honored, great lord,” she says.

I’m quite curious about her mild reaction. “How is it you are not afraid, priestess?”

“I was already certain that my patroness is a power amongst the deathless ones. She can command the Erinyes, and turn back death itself. Should I be shocked that she knows you, great lord?”

“No. But many mortals before you have been unable to control their fear upon meeting me.”

“I have been dead, great lord. But for my patroness’s intervention I would have met you long ere this day.”

“Certainly. As you will no doubt meet me again someday.” I look back at Persephone and give her a nod. She was quite right about this one: the mortal woman is made of stern stuff.

“I have another request of you, my priestess,” says Persephone. “I want you to infiltrate someone you trust into my mother’s followers. I want to know what she’s telling mortals.”

“Of course, goddess. I know just the woman for the job.”

“Excellent. We’re sending you another follower, the man who runs the perfume stall in the market. I expect he’ll be ardent and obedient.”

We take our leave of the priestess, and step back out into the street.

“It’s still early,” I comment. “And there’s a volcano near here, Soussaki. Do you mind if we go check on it?”

Persephone smiles at me. “I don’t mind at all.”

***

In late morning Hecate comes in for our regular status meeting. “Wouldn’t this be more efficient if Persephone attended, too?” she asks. “It’s kind of ridiculous going over the same stuff twice.”

“Yes, you’re right, but she’s a little busy today. She’s taken on the sports center development project, and you know how the mayor gets.”

“Oh, yeah. That’ll eat up all of her free time.”

“Uh huh. So, what do you hear about conditions in Olympus?”

“Apparently the trash is already piling up, and people are starting protest marches about the brownouts. At first they were pissed with you about the lack of power, but Sorya’s campaign seems to be doing some good and now the anger is directed at Zeus.”

“Well, that’s good, but also--”

“Very, very bad?”

“Yeah. He doesn’t handle this shit well.” Which is an understatement, really.

“No kidding. So I also have a report from Alecto about Demeter.”

“Oh? Presumably Persephone has already heard this?”

“Naturally. First, following the priestesses has some preliminary results: they seem to be storing grain.”

“Grain? That sounds innocuous.”

“Well, apparently it’s unusually large amounts of grain.” Hecate shrugs.

“Still, definitely within her purview. What else?”

“Demeter acquired a large quantity of iron, some of it from Psyche’s father. We’ve now traced what she’s doing with it.”

“And what is that?”

“She’s having new tools made. Scythes, plows, and so on.”

I laugh. “Right, okay. So either she’s ludicrously good at covering her tracks, or she’s just doing normal Demeter stuff.”

“So it would seem.”

***

I’m on the phone with Poseidon, trying to brainstorm solutions, when Persephone enters my office. She’s carrying a shopping bag that I imagine contains our lunch, and she looks  _ amazing. _ This is the first time I’ve seen her since we returned from the Mortal Realm. She’s wearing a gauzy shirt under a sleeveless dress that hugs her ass, and a pair of knee-high boots. Her hair is long and loose, and she’s adorable, as well as incredibly sexy. She’s not exposing a lot of skin; the dress is entirely office appropriate, but the shirt is  _ really _ setting me off. There’s something about the way it covers her and exposes her with its transparency, at the same time, that’s making me crazy.

She smiles, one corner of her mouth curling up, her eyes intent on me. My breath seizes in my chest. “I have another engagement now,” I say into the phone. “I’ll call you back later.” I press  _ End Call _ and set the phone down on my desk.

“Hi there,” Persephone says. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

I shake my head, breathless, overcome with emotion and hunger. I don’t know what I should say.

Persephone takes a few steps closer, reaching out with her hand to touch me. “You okay, Smush? You look stressed.”

I nod. “That’s pretty accurate. And yet, right this moment, it’s not what I’m feeling at all.”

“Oh?” She approaches, brushes her fingers over my arm, and waits expectantly.

“You’re irresistible, little goddess.” I pick her up by the waist, and she’s light, floating up to wrap her legs around my waist. I note that she’s still holding the lunch bag, so I make a wild guess as to her intentions. I grip her tightly and transfer to my hiding spot. 

Persephone looks around for a moment and then grins at me. I take the bag from her hand and set it down, then lower her so she’s balanced on the back of the couch. I give her a moment to assess this situation, then I tug her skirt up to her waist. She cooperates, holding onto me for stability, and pulling me in for a deep, sweet kiss. I’m surprised when I find that she’s still not wearing any panties, but I take this preparation as an indication of her craving. I pull away from her mouth for a moment.

“Yes?”

“Yes, right now!”

I don’t wait for further affirmation. I yank my trousers open and drive right into Persephone’s slippery cleft, losing myself in the sleek sensation. The sound she unleashes as I enter her makes my breath seize. In this position, the fit is incredibly tight and I groan loudly. I can tell I’m not going to last long--I’ve wanted her all day and the relief is indescribable. 

Her boots are bouncing against my ass, spurring me onwards, containing my lurching hips within the crush of her soft thighs. “Yes!” she moans. “Oh, yes, like that, please, Hades, oh! Don’t stop! Oh, I need you, please!”

I kiss and suck at her neck, breathing hard, and palm her breasts through her dress. She isn’t wearing a bra, either. I shouldn’t be surprised. “Sexy little goddess. You were ready for me, weren’t you? You wanted this.” I thrust hard, deep inside her, twisting and grinding against her pelvis.

“Yes!” she shouts, and all her muscles convulse, squeezing and milking me. I shout with her, hot waves of ecstasy crashing through me.

For a few moments we stay like that, panting, holding one another tightly. I dig into a pocket and I’m glad to find that I provided myself with a handkerchief today. I hand it to Persephone for cleanup, and withdraw carefully. “I was starting to wonder what it was going to take,” she observes mildly.

“Sorry?”

“This seduction thing, it’s hard. You didn’t react this morning the way I expected you to.”

“Oh.” I thought we were avoiding sex at home while Eros is around, but maybe I misunderstood.

“And don’t go telling me that I can ask! I know that. Sometimes I just, you know, want to know that you want me.” She slides off the couch, standing on her feet again, and pokes me.

“I  _ always _ want you. You shouldn’t have the slightest doubt about that.” Persephone smiles: her lovely, tolerant, gentle smile, and hugs me. “I love you,” I tell her.

She squeezes and lets go. “I love you, too. And I’m _ starving. _ ”

I laugh and retrieve the bag. We sit down together to enjoy our lunch.

***

I drive home alone, later than I intended, looking forward to an evening more pleasant than the end of my day was. I’ve just endured a lengthy meeting with Ares and the irony of going home to his son doesn’t escape me. Persephone went home hours ago, determined to spend some time with Psyche. Our mortal friend is not thriving, which doesn’t surprise me. The Underworld is no place for a living mortal, and Psyche in particular is better adapted to light and warmth. I don’t know what can be done for her. I don’t see a way forward with my brother. This is an intractable problem, despite what Ares wants me to believe.

I enter the house and go looking for the others. They’re not in the living room or the kitchen. I take a peek into the pool room, and spot Eros, standing by the side of the pool, arms folded, looking agitated. He’s watching Persephone and Psyche, who are in the shallow end. I walk over to join him.

“Hey,” he says as I approach, giving me a glance before looking back at the swimmers. “You finally done with my dad?”

I sigh. “For now. He’s not done with me, though.” He isn’t going to let it go. Getting angry with him only gets him more revved up. “So what’s with you? You look upset.”

Eros gestures at the pool as if it should be obvious. “I don’t like this. She could  _ drown! _ ”

“Ah.” I take a closer look. Persephone is instructing Psyche on the basics of swimming, guiding her in practicing simple strokes and holding her breath. “Well, she’ll be a lot safer around water if she learns to swim.”

“She’d be even safer if she stayed away from water! I tried to explain it to them, but they wouldn’t listen.”

I keep my face straight; he’s honestly distressed. “Persephone’s a strong swimmer, she won’t let anything happen.”

“Are you kidding me? She’s smaller than Psyche, what could she do?”

“She can transfer, for one thing. She can fly, she can summon Cerberus or the Furies, or she can do that thing she does with vines. Seriously, stop worrying.”

Eros sighs. “Yeah, I know you’re right. It’s just another damn thing that points out how helpless I am, you know?”

I nod. “I get it. Believe me, I do.” We watch the two women swimming for a few minutes. It seems to me that Psyche is making progress. “Have you guys eaten? Let’s order something, I’m starving.”

***

After we eat, Eros pesters Persephone to do some yoga with him. It’s their regular class night, but neither of them wants to go to Olympus.

“It’s just so tense there,” Persephone says, waving her hand to indicate vague distress. 

“So let’s just do something here. You’ve got a gym, right?” he asks me.

“Yeah, all the way at the end of the hall.”

“Are you coming, baby?” Eros asks his partner.

“No, I want to show Hades my sketches.”

Persephone smiles. “Oh, yes! You’re going to love them.”

Psyche and I sit at the table together, and she opens her big sketchbook, turning pages until she finds what she’s looking for. The first sketch shows Big John sleeping, curled in a round ball, with Cordon Bleu curled up next to her, the two of them nose to nose. It’s done in charcoal, and Psyche somehow conveyed the fluffy softness of their white fur, and their attitude of total relaxation. 

“This is wonderful!” I say. “You’ve really captured them!”

Psyche smiles, delighted with the praise, and turns the page. The next one contains a number of studies of Mushroom, Russell, and Fudge playing together with a ball. I feel like I could put the pictures together and make a movie of the scene. The sense of movement and energy is quite astonishing. “How do you do that? These are amazing.” She turns a few more pages, showing the dogs drinking, looking out the window, yawning, rolling. They’re incredibly lifelike.

I could look at these all evening. Psyche turns another page and stops, looking startled. The sketch on this page is very different. It’s abstract, or more accurately, it’s fractured. There are blurry figures in it, but it’s as if I’m looking at a mirror that’s been smashed. The lines of it are stark and bold, charcoal smeared on in a rush with a heavy hand. It’s shocking, and heartbreaking.

I try to meet Psyche’s eyes. She’s still looking at the sketchbook. “I think you’re having a really tough time right now,” I say. 

Psyche nods, and sniffles. She doesn’t look up.

“And you’re trying so hard to be strong, for Eros.”

“Yes, I--” she pauses and draws a deep breath. “In truth, I am deeply grateful for the time I have had with him. It has been like a dream. If this is all I get, then I am luckier than most.”

I nod, understanding. I feel the same way about Persephone. “But it’s not wrong to want more time. It’s not greedy. You’re not a bad person for wanting that.”

She turns to meet my eyes. “Do you really think so? You do not find me impertinent and presumptuous?”

“Let me guess, my brother said that?”

“Yes, he did.”

“Well, no surprise. He said the same things about Persephone. So, short answer: No, I don’t. Of course not. Longer answer: This really isn't about you. This is something going on with him and he’s just casting blame on you, and others.”

She nods, and wipes away a few tears. “Thank you. I appreciate your listening to me. As well as your hospitality and kindness.”

“It’s my pleasure, and I mean that. Having you and Eros here, in addition to Persephone--I think it’s doing me a lot of good. I’ve been alone too long.”

“It is good to have friends. You are right that I am not doing well. I do not wish to complain, but--”

“But the Underworld is not a good place for you.”

“Your realm is so beautiful, I do not wish you to think I am disparaging it!”

“I know that. But this place is not meant for any living mortal, and you especially belong up in the sunlight and air.” I’m rather startled when I say this, realizing that I used to think the same about Persephone, and yet, she’s doing just fine. 

I pat Psyche’s shoulder, offering her comfort, and she smiles. We start to hear voices approaching, Eros going into a long explanation about something. Psyche puts away her sketchbook as they enter the room.

“I don’t wanna hear any more criticism from you about my warrior pose,” Persephone is saying. “I’ll take it from a teacher but you should be thinking about your own practice and leave mine alone.”

“Okay, okay, sorry. I just thought you’d want to get better.”

“That isn’t the point, you twit.”

“No, I get it, you don’t want to hear it from me, but you don’t want to hurt yourself, do you?”

Persephone sighs deeply and folds her arms in annoyance.

“Why don’t you just hire your teacher to come here?” I suggest.

They look at me, startled. “Actually, that’s a great idea,” says Eros. “It wouldn’t even be that expensive if we do it together.”

“Sure, why not?” Persephone says. “I’ll try anything that means I don’t have to go back to Olympus anytime soon.”

I’m the only one looking at Psyche, so I catch her flinch. She smiles a little forlornly at me, then changes the topic. “Does anyone want cake? I made chocolate fudge today.”

***

I spend all of Thursday morning in an agony of indecision. I don’t know how to fix my damned brother. I don’t know how to make him change course, apologize to the people he’s hurt, repair his realm. I’ve talked several times with Poseidon, and he doesn’t know either. Neither of us has heard from Hera, or at least not directly. Ares calls me multiple times a day.

I sit with my head in my hands, rubbing my aching temples. Very soon I’m going to have to make a decision. Do I stand up to him? If I do, it will mean not only the end of our relationship, but war between the realms. Do I have that right? Dare I shirk the responsibility? My stomach roils. I hate that I have to make this decision. I’ve had to be the traitor before, in the name of the greater good. It isn’t fair that I have to do it again.

I’m going to need allies. Ares and Aphrodite are a sure thing, and Hera. Probably Hephaestus will comply with his mother’s wishes. Hestia is not happy with me just now, but perhaps Hera can convince her. I’d better leave Demeter to Hera’s ministrations as well. Not only does she dislike me intensely, I still suspect she’s up to her own shit, and there’s no way I’d approach her now and risk destabilizing what I have going with her daughter.

Athena is a no-go, I’m certain. She’s very fond of me, but she wouldn’t turn against her father. Hermes works for me already, would he give me his loyalty? Possibly. He’s friends with Persephone, too. That could help. Artemis is also Persephone’s friend, and no fan of Zeus. I’ll have to be cautious there. That only leaves Poseidon. 

I truly don’t know which way he’ll jump, and his decision will make all the difference. I’m afraid to find out.

***

When our lunch delivery arrives, I take the bag over to Tower Two. We planned a picnic in Elysium today, and I wonder if Persephone also has other intentions. I wouldn’t mind another visit behind the waterfall, if she’s in the mood. I smile to myself, thinking about that last time, and her enthusiasm yesterday.

I enter the locking code on the portal keypad, and take a deep breath when the pleasantly warm breeze hits me. It smells of summer: fresh air, flowers, ripening grasses. I stand for a few moments in the light and enjoy the view. A few birds fly by and I turn my head to track their flight. They swoop under the canopy of forest trees, out of sight.

I start down the slope, scanning around for Persephone. I can see a group of people down by the stream, talking together, so I head in that direction. Perched on a rock above the stream, I encounter Psyche. She’s hunched over her sketchbook, glancing up every few moments to look at the scene again, then back at her paper, capturing what she sees with a few strokes of her pencil. I note with approval that there’s a Visitor badge clipped to her sweater.

“Oh, hello,” I say. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Hello, Hades,” she replies, looking up and smiling. “Persephone thought I would enjoy a visit, and she was so very right. I hope it is not a problem for me to be here.”

“Of course not, you’re very welcome. I only wish I’d thought of it.” Naturally, Elysium would be good for Psyche; it’s so much like the Mortal Realm that it’s easy to forget you’re actually in a lava tube. 

“This is a remarkable thing that Persephone has made. She showed me pictures of what it looked like before, and I could not believe it.”

I nod, smiling with pride. “Yes, and she did it all in only a few weeks. She probably didn’t mention that part, but I think it’s amazing.”

“It is a great comfort to me, to know that  _ this _ is what awaits. For people who are deserving, I mean.” The mortal woman looks out on the scene around us: fields rich with grasses and flowers; the forest beyond, cool and shady; the gurgling stream rushing by. She doesn’t show a trace of self-pity, but the sadness is there. Psyche told me before that she has little confidence that my brother will relent and allow her a chance at immortality. Without that, she knows very well that her relationship with Eros is doomed.

“You can’t doubt that you would have a place here. If it ever comes up.”

She smiles sadly. “Thank you. I appreciate hearing that from you.”

Something about her posture and expression makes me wonder. “Psyche--you wouldn’t ever try to hasten that day, would you?”

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head. “I could never hurt Eros that way. But you are right that I have thought about it.”

I sit down on the rock next to her. “I know it must seem hopeless to you right now. But Zeus has these stubborn fits all the time, and he gets over them. He could get over this one.” I can’t say I really believe that, but I have to give my friend something to hold onto. This terrible uncertainty is causing her so much pain.

“I just keep thinking that perhaps it will happen when I am already old and withered. What is my lifetime to one such as you?” She shrugs. “It must be like the blink of an eye. I do not want Eros to see me like that. I must decide whether it would hurt less to live without him, or to stop living at all.”

I let out a long breath. I’m not sure how to react. “I’ve lived most of my life without having what you and Eros have. And now that I do--well, I see what you mean. I wouldn’t want to live without Persephone.” I grimace uncomfortably. I’ve left things on a bleak note. “Still, the outlook isn’t entirely bad. Isn’t it better to enjoy what you have now, and hope for the best?”

She smiles a little. “Yes, you are right. I am being very impatient. I should not give up yet.”

I nod, hoping that I’ve lightened her mood at least a little. “Do you know where Persephone might be?”

“Oh yes, she is down at the stream.”

Psyche points upstream to the little group of people I spotted earlier. “Thanks. See you later?”

She nods and goes back to her sketching. As I approach, I see that Persephone is talking to Artemis, making big gestures, and then the two of them burst into laughter. The other people turn out to be a small group of shades, quietly watching the two goddesses from across the stream. I slow down, trying to get an idea of what’s going on before I interrupt them. 

I feel the familiar tingle of Persephone’s power, and at the same time a sharper sensation as Artemis uses hers as well. I stop to watch. Persephone is pushing into the rocks of the stream bed, sculpting them in some way to shape the flow of the water. The stream here creates a bubbling cascade as it splashes down a slight incline. What Persephone just did deepened the pool at the bottom, heightening the effect of the gentle little waterfall.

She releases her power and Artemis does as well. They look expectantly at the bank of the stream and I notice several animals there, bounding along through the shallow water. They’re sleek and brown, very fast moving. One of them climbs to the top of the cascade and then throws itself headfirst downwards. Apparently there’s a channel in the rock there creating a slide; the animal drops into the pool below with a splash.

The two goddesses explode with peels of laughter, bending forward to lean on their thighs, whooping and clutching their sides. The animals continue their play, taking turns to slide down into the pool. I smile, catching on. It does look like fun. I resume my approach, trying to make a little noise in walking, since it’s probably not a good idea for me to sneak up on Artemis. Not that it’s really possible. As soon as I start moving, she looks over her shoulder and spots me, reaching to touch Persephone’s arm.

She turns and waves to me. “Come see!” I arrive at the side of the pool and Persephone starts explaining. “We’re making a place for the otters. They love to play in the water.”

“I can see that. I don’t think I’ve ever seen wild animals behave like this.”

Artemis sniffs. “Actually, many warm-blooded animals will spend a lot of time playing, if they have enough to eat. It enhances social bonds in the group.”

I accept her statement and the implied rebuke. She’s Persephone’s friend, and she’s making a concession by being here and talking to me. I can make an effort in overlooking some amount of abrasiveness.

“Well, why don’t we all have some lunch now?” Persephone chirps brightly.

Wait, all? I glance at the bag. Persephone placed the order, did she order enough for Artemis? I catch some movement in the corner of my eye and see Psyche approaching as well. 

“There’s a nice place to sit over here,” Persephone says, taking my free hand. She leads us to an arrangement of flat stones, placed at convenient heights to act as benches and a table. I smile a little, understanding now that she set all this up. We sit down and Persephone unpacks the bag, handing out sandwiches and drinks, setting out a bag of chips and a container of pickles. 

“This is really nice of you, Perse, but I don’t have much time,” Artemis says. She takes a bite of her sandwich and goes on with her mouth full. “I’ve got a big delivery of deer arriving soon and I need to be there for it.”

“Well, okay, but don’t you need to eat anyway?”

“Sure, but--” Artemis turns when someone shouts her name from across the stream. “Sorry, they’re here, gotta go!” She scoops up her sandwich and drink and trots off.

Persephone sighs quietly, and I smile at her. “Thank you for trying.”

She looks a little startled. “Oh. You don’t mind?”

“That you want me to get along with your friend? No, of course not.”

“She really did have that delivery planned,” Psyche mentions. “She did not make it up. In fact, I am very interested to see it. Do you mind if I go?”

“Not at all. Enjoy yourself,” Persephone says. Psyche takes her lunch and hurries to catch up to Artemis. We sit together, enjoying our food and the view. 

“Did you have a productive morning?” Persephone asks.

“Not in the least.” I’m weirdly, fatalistically cheerful. No idea why. “But  _ you _ have made a splendid place for otters to play, and surely that’s enough accomplishment for the two of us.”

Persephone laughs. “I also wrote two proposals, for what it’s worth.” 

“Yes, I saw. I’m saving them for after court, in case I need cheering up.”

“Hm, seems to me you could use some cheering up already.” I glance at her face, trying to discern what she means by that, but she’s looking away.

“I wouldn’t say no,” I reply vaguely. “But you know what I’d really like? I don’t have any pictures of you, and I would like to. I understand if you don’t want to--”

“Yes, of course! I don’t have pictures of you either.”

“Oh, good.”

“We talked about doing that by the waterfall…”

“That’s what I was thinking.”

After we finish eating, we walk together through the forest, holding hands and chatting. Persephone tells me all about the progress in bringing in animals and the changes she’s making for their accommodation, and the integration of new shades into Elysium. I listen to her, smiling, admiring her and wondering how I got so lucky.

I’ve been considering it for a while, and I really want to ask her to move in with me. I love having Persephone in my life, in my house and in my bed. I want her to feel that she has a proper place to be, a home here. There’s no point in her going back to Olympus anymore; it’s dangerous for her, and she doesn’t even like it. She’s thriving here. In her job, and personally too. She would say yes… wouldn’t she?

***

Late in the afternoon I head down to Persephone’s office, since she mentioned a couple of issues that she wants to address with me. When I get there I’m surprised to find that she’s talking with someone, a dark reddish goddess who looks up at me with resignation. “Hello, Hades,” says the visitor.

I blink in surprise. “Bia? I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“I know. Since I broke up with Thanatos.”

“Yes. How are you holding up?”

“Personally, I’m well enough, but Achlys is not coping well. She’s at that age where she relates better to her father than to me.”

I nod, even though I have no understanding of that emotion, or of that age. “You know I didn’t have any other option than Tartarus.”

She waves this away. “Of course I’m aware. He got too full of himself, and you had to slap him down. I was just discussing this with Persephone.”

Persephone nods in acknowledgement. “We were figuring out what can be done with incentive targets for Elysium admissions.”

“Oh, that’s right, you work with the shade workers’ union. I remember now.”

“I wanted to mention to you, Morpheus is still doing some investigation into Thanatos’s motivations. We can’t figure it out, really. He was always complaining, but taking the step to try to overthrow you, that’s just ridiculous.”

“Well, okay. As I told Morpheus, if you find any new information, I want to know about it.”

“Hey, knock-knock, hello!” cries a cheery new voice. I turn around in irritation to see Hermes standing in the door. “Oh, hi, Hades, sorry, didn’t know I was interrupting something.”

“Come in, Hermes, what can I do for you?” Persephone says.

“Well, it’s good you’re both here, saves me time. Oh, hello, new person.” He pauses to wave at Bia, who looks a little startled to find herself waving back. “I’ve kinda been having trouble with some shades. Some of them hold on really tight to their mortal existence and it’s almost impossible to pry them out. That used to be Thanatos’s specialty.”

I glance uncertainly at Bia, but she seems to be taking mention of her ex in her stride. “I see. Does Moros have any better luck?”

“No, I think he’sucks at it more than I do.”

I sigh. I was afraid of this. Thanatos is the God of Death, and so he remains, even locked up in Tartarus. Naturally there are some things he can do better than anyone else. “So what happens to those shades?” Persephone asks. “They stay put?”

“Yeah, they keep suffering until finally their bodies can’t maintain the connection anymore. It’s just an awful thing that they have to suffer longer than necessary,” Hermes says, with a regretful shrug. 

“Thank you for bringing this to our attention,” I tell him. I have no idea what to do about it.

***

Friday night we have plans to go out for dinner with Eros, Psyche, and Artemis. Persephone made all the arrangements. I understand perfectly that my job is to be on my best behavior and try to impress her friend with what a good boyfriend I am. I’m completely willing to do this, but I wonder if it’s going to all go to waste once the shit hits the fan, and I have to take action to curtail my brother’s instability.

We drive to the restaurant Persephone chose, and it’s extremely busy. The sidewalk outside, the bar, the lobby: all packed with people. 

“Wow, this place is popular!” Eros says. “I didn’t know there was so much nightlife in the Underworld.”

“There is, but this seems unusually crowded, even for a Friday night.” I look around, wondering what’s going on. A party or something? 

The four of us make our way to the head of the line of people waiting to be seated. “We have a reservation,” Persephone tells the hostess. “Party of six?” 

“Oh, yes, ma’am, it’ll just be one minute. I’m so sorry for the delay!”

“Not at all. Why is the place so busy tonight?”

“I hear that people are avoiding Olympus, so I guess they’re coming here instead.” 

We stand together by the desk, waiting. I’m not sure if I should be happy about people coming here in preference to Olympus. On the one hand, it’s good for the economy. On the other--more fuel for my brother’s anger.

“Right this way, please!” The hostess leads us to a round table, smack in the center of the dining room. Great, we’ll be the center of attention while Artemis takes pieces out of my hide. I suppose I should be glad there’s any space at all.

“Wait, did you say  _ six _ people?” I ask.

“Uh huh. Artemis is bringing someone.” Persephone studies her menu and doesn’t look up.

“Like, a  _ date? _ Really?” Eros asks.

“I don’t know. I assume she didn’t want to feel left out.” 

“Oh, none of you knew?” Psyche asks in surprise. “She has been seeing someone for a couple of weeks now.”

We all exchange glances. How is this possible, I wonder? Artemis is an eternal maiden and takes that very seriously. I’m glad I heard about this now, and not when they show up. It’s clear that I need to keep my mouth shut, and not express surprise or disapproval. Not only is it not my place, it won’t win me any favor from Persephone’s friend. The four of us return to looking at our menus, making occasional comments about the food choices. 

“Oh look, they’re here!” Persephone says. She’s wide-eyed with delight. I turn to see.

Artemis is approaching us, wearing a silvery dress, and followed by a taller person wearing a dark red suit. Artemis goes to greet Persephone, and I see that her companion is Nemesis.

“Hello,” I say. “Long time no see.”

“Hello yourself,” replies the Goddess of Vengeance. “You’ve been keeping busy, I hear.”

“You as well.” 

I notice Eros and Psyche by my side, eagerly studying the newcomer. Artemis makes introductions, not terribly graciously, and we all sit down. 

***

After dinner Eros proposes we all go dancing, and the others accept this suggestion with enthusiasm. I’m not really eager, but I go along with it. We head to a nearby club that Nemesis knows. The bouncer looks over our party and lets us in without a fuss. We’re shown to a booth in the VIP section. 

Eros and Psyche are already keyed up, and dash off together to the dance floor. I need a bit of preparation if I have to dance to this stuff in public. I wave down a waitress. Persephone knows this about me already, and merely smiles. 

“Anyone else want a drink?” I ask.

“Yes!” Artemis says.

The four of us place our orders. After the waitress departs, Persephone and Nemesis exchange a long look, while Artemis and I carefully look anywhere but at each other. 

“I’ve changed my mind,” Persephone announces. “I feel like dancing.”

I’m surprised, but willing to go if she insists. I open my mouth to respond.

“Me too!” Nemesis cries. “Let’s go!” She grabs my girlfriend’s hand and the two of them run off into the crowd.

“Oh,” I say. “So this was  _ all _ a setup.”

“You’re just now figuring that out?” Artemis replies snidely.

I shrug. “More that I’m just now figuring out how deep it goes.”

Our drinks arrive, and I give the waitress a large tip and ask her to bring the two of us another round right away. I pick up my scotch and lift it politely to the goddess sitting opposite me. “Cheers.”

“Yeah, sure.”

We both gulp down our drinks, like thirsty travelers in the desert. Like bitter antagonists who’ve been left alone to settle our differences without the social assistance of those more emotionally capable. I sigh. I’m getting a little too literal in my cynical internal narrative.

The second round arrives. “Keep ‘em coming,” I tell the waitress, giving her another tip.

“You planning to drink yourself under the table?” Artemis asks.

“Better than sitting here sober, right?”

“Yeah, you’ve got something there.” She sips her second drink. “So, um, I’ll give this a shot. I’ve been a jerk to you a lot, and said a lot of shit about you, and apparently I was wrong.” She frowns. “At least in part.”

“That’s very generous of you. For my part, I have nothing against you.” That’s not entirely true. I think she did a very poor job acting as Persephone’s protector, but it’s not productive to bring that up.

She frowns deeply, making wet rings on the table with her glass. “So, also, for a long time I’ve been under the influence of… a  _ certain person _ I won’t name. Who I’ve since learned is really good at manipulating people, me included. Maybe me especially.” She draws a deep breath. “That’s not meant as an excuse, just a partial explanation.”

I decide to go right for the heart of the matter. “It’s not easy living with the fact that your brother’s an asshole. I have reason to know.”

Artemis looks me full in the face for the first time, eyes wide. “Huh! Yeah, no shit. I was gonna key all your cars but it turns out Poseidon doesn’t have one and then after I did Zeus’s I got distracted.”

“That was  _ you? _ Wait, you wanted to key  _ my _ car? Why?”

She rolls her eyes. “Persephone was all sad that day when you wouldn’t eat her baklava. I got real mad about it.”

“Oh, that. I can’t argue with you there, I deserved a good kicking for being so stupid.” It doesn’t explain why she’d damage my brothers’ property, but I decide to leave it.

“Really?” Artemis raises her eyebrows. “You’re not pissed off by the presumption?”

“I’m not exempt from criticism. I’ve made all sorts of mistakes with Persephone, and I’m lucky that she’s very forgiving.”

“Huh. Okay.”

I take a sip of my scotch. “And next time you want to destroy my brother’s property… give me a call.” I grin at her surprise.

“I have to say, you’re not behaving like I thought you would. So either you’re a great actor, or maybe you’re for real. Nemesis likes you. She says you’re honorable and fair. It’s possible I misjudged you.”

I’m quite surprised to hear this. I’ve never had the slightest idea why Artemis doesn’t like me, other than the long-standing animosity between me and her brother. I decide to change the topic. “So, have you been dating Nemesis long?”

She starts coughing, choking on her drink. “How did you know?” she sputters.

“Um… The fact that you’re here together? It’s not a secret, is it?”

She glances left and right in agitation. “Some people think it’s weird. You know, for a maiden to date.”

“Look, it is, kind of. I don’t get why it’s okay for you to date a woman, but not a man. I mean, aside from your personal inclinations. Honestly, though, it’s none of my business. It’s my brother that you need to watch out for.”

She sighs. “Yeah, what is it with him? Like, why can’t people decide for themselves if they want to get married?”

“I’ve thought about this a lot. I think he became king too young, and it went straight to his head. Thinks he’s got power over every damn thing in existence.”

“What, and you don’t?”  
I frown, thinking. “Well, not everything. I mean, trying to manage _everything_ is just exhausting. Who needs it?”

Artemis shakes her head, incredulous. “Okay, let me ask you this. Why didn’t you want my mom?”

I blink several times. “I’m sorry, what? I have no idea what you mean.”

“Pssh, don’t kid me, man. That’s not right.”

“No, seriously. I can’t even remember the last time I saw Leto. We were never friends.”

“So… you didn’t reject her?”

“Reject her how? I honestly don’t remember anything of the kind.”

Artemis stares at me in open disbelief. “She told me that when she was pregnant with us that Hera tried to arrange a marriage for her. And you were one of the candidates.”

I shake my head, astonished. “This is the first I’ve heard of it. If I had received such an offer, I promise you I would have at least considered it.”

“Really?  _ You _ would have considered raising someone else’s kids?”

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s not like goddesses have exactly been lining up at my door.” I wonder who her father is. Maybe she doesn’t even know? Or maybe Leto is one of those goddesses making children on her own. “Can I ask who told you this?”

Artemis squirms. “It’s… all just stuff I pieced together. From various sources.”

“You don’t have to take my word for it. Ask Hera if I ever knew about this. Please.”

“Okay, I will.” 

She takes a long gulp of her drink. I finish mine, and wave down the waitress to order another round. I wait until they arrive before broaching a subject I’ve been very concerned about lately. 

“Can I ask you something?” Artemis nods, so I go on. “What’s the deal with Demeter, from your perspective? I can’t quite get my head around her motivations.”

“Huh, well. I think Demeter’s been through some real shit, right? I’m not sure of the details but that’s the impression I get.”

“I know for a fact she has, but I think you’re probably talking about something more recent.”

“Possibly, I can’t say I know her that well. I just know at some point she got really militant about men in general, and, well, one in particular.”

I nod my understanding. “It seems to me that if her goal was to protect Persephone, she didn’t go about it properly.”

“Right? That’s what I’m saying! If she wanted her daughter to be safe, why not teach her some skills? Yeah, Persephone’s not really the warrior type, but she could learn to kick some butt when needed.”

“I couldn’t agree more. I don’t want to be insulting, but all of you in the maidenhood--you have something extra, don’t you? As protection. You have skills, Athena has strategy, and Hestia has seniority. I can’t see why Demeter thought it would be enough.”

“Yep, I don’t get it either, but it’s not going to prevent her from throwing a shit-fit when she finds out about you.” 

“Yeah, I know. It’s going to get ugly.” I sigh and sip my drink.

“Well,” Artemis says, holding her glass out to me, ”you may be the first in line of Demeter’s fire, but she’ll come for me next.” We tap glasses and down our drinks.

Persephone and Nemesis return just as we’re finishing, glowing with exertion from their dancing, laughing with their arms around one another’s waists. “Well, would you look at that,” Nemesis observes. “They’re getting along just fine.”

“So they are,” Persephone responds. “Pay up.” She holds out her cupped hand and waits until the other goddess drops a coin in it. She sits down next to me, picking up her drink with one hand, and tucking the coin down between her breasts with the other. She meets my eye, giving me a suggestive little smirk that stirs a deep response in me.

***

I’m jerked out of sleep by a vague nightmare about teeth and loneliness. I stare up at the ceiling for a few minutes, exasperated with myself. I’ve slept poorly all week; my gut is constantly churning with tension over the unresolved situation with my brother. I look over at Persephone. She’s curled next to me, her breathing slow and even. She hasn’t been sleeping any better than I have. I shouldn’t disturb her. I get up quietly and go into the bathroom, for lack of any other ideas. I spend a while trimming my nails and rubbing in lotion, trying to think of other things I can do to pass the time.

I’m restless. I could do some work on my laptop, or fetch a book from the library, but I don’t want to be far from Persephone. With guests in the house, it would be weird to encounter them while wandering in the middle of the night. What would be nice is to have a sitting room attached to the bedroom, so I could read or whatever in privacy, without disturbing anyone, and still be close to my beloved. I add it to the mental list of possible renovations I’ve been considering.

I sneak back into the bedroom, but the bed is empty. I feel a stab of disquiet. Where has Persephone gone? The loneliness of my nightmare comes crashing back. Where would she go in the middle of the night? Has she finally gotten tired of me?

The hall door is ajar. I walk over to check if maybe she’s just outside, and stop when I step on something soft. Looking down, I see that there are a bunch of flower petals on the floor. Persephone sometimes sheds petals when she’s excited. I open the door, but there’s nothing there but the trail of petals. Concerned, I follow them through the hall and down the stairs. They lead into the pool room, and then beyond to the complex of changing rooms, all the way to the steam room door. Persephone’s robe hangs on the hook outside. 

I stand for a moment, considering whether she wants my company or not. If she does, she could have just said something, right? But she did leave the trail for me to follow. I can’t believe that wasn’t deliberate. This must be a game. Dare I hope, another of her attempts to figure out seduction? I take off my robe and hang it next to hers, then enter the steam room.

Persephone is sitting on a towel on the bench inside, her knees drawn up, leaning back on her hands. Naked. Glowing and glistening in the steam, and smiling at me. “Well, hello there,” she says. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Yes, such a coincidence. I never expected to find the steam room already occupied at this hour.”

“What can I say, I was in the mood… for some heat.” She crooks her finger at me, and smiles in a way that makes my heart pound. I take an involuntary step forward and then pause.

“I thought you were concerned that Eros would know?”

Persephone shrugs elaborately and looks up at me with her big eyes so enticing. “Yeah…” She smiles very slightly and I am drawn to her like a magnet. I have no resistance, nor do I want any. I drop to my knees next to her.

“Why, you saucy minx!” I tease, smiling. I’m thrilled by her playfulness.

Persephone breaks into a wide grin and stretches her arms out to me. “Come here, scoundrel!”

Her lips are on mine and my head is spinning with delight and need. She drapes her arms around my shoulders and pulls me, directing me to sit down on the bench, while she gets down to kneel on the floor by my feet.

“You don’t have to--”

“I know I don’t  _ have _ to,” Persephone interrupts, nudging my thighs apart. “I  _ want _ to. Can’t you accept that?” She reaches up to cup my cheek, smiling with tender exasperation.

"What I mean is, you don't owe me anything."

Her smile twists. "Maybe you should stop talking now, Smush." 

I feel her hand cupping me, and then her mouth engulfs my cock and I close my eyes, letting go of all my concerns for a while. She’s getting  _ really _ good at this, and she shows every sign that she enjoys it, humming softly, giving me her whole attention. I remember how she told me that she practiced on a lollipop, and I’m amazed again that she thinks I’m worthy of that degree of preparation. This beautiful, powerful goddess is on her knees, selflessly performing an intimate act for the sole purpose of pleasing  _ me. _

I open my eyes and watch her breathlessly. She’s moving up and down, keeping a firm seal, flicking and swirling with her tongue. I’m losing control faster than I would like. “Kore,” I groan. “Please, Sweetness, I want you. I want to be inside you.”

Persephone pulls back, releasing me from her mouth, smiling. “I like the sound of that. How do you want me?”

I lift her up and turn her, so she’s sitting in my lap, facing away from me. She slides back, my cock trapped between us, and undulates against me. “Tease.” I nip at her shoulder. “Two can play at that game!”

She gasps, giggling. “Oh no, what an unexpected turn of events!” Her thighs part eagerly for my roving hands, and she straddles my lap with her feet planted on the ground. She lifts up and reaches between her legs, capturing my cock and sinking down onto me in one motion. We groan together, enraptured by the renewal of our physical union.

Persephone squirms, finding a comfortable position, and I try to help. I slide back on the bench, leaning back and bracing my elbows. “Slow, please,” I murmur hoarsely. I want this to go on for a long time. I want to savor every moment. 

“Okay.” She leans back against my chest and braces her feet on the bench, turning her head to look at me. I kiss her softly, our tongues meeting in lazy, sensuous prods. My right hand settles on her mound, stroking in a firm circle but not touching her clit directly. I hope she doesn’t interpret this as teasing; I want to keep her arousal simmering, building gradually.

Persephone has complete control of our coupling. She sways and rocks gently, occasionally squeezing with her inner muscles. I’m immersed in bliss: the soft, yielding generosity of her body, her tender eagerness to give me pleasure, her endless hunger for more. It goes on and on, the two of us soaring together to ever-greater heights of excitement and mutual need. Beads of sweat and steam dot Persephone’s skin, pooling between her breasts. Slick wetness between us eases the friction of our incessant motion.

I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this joy. I embrace her with my free hand, stroking her hair. “I love you so much, my Sweetness.”

“Oh…” She blinks rapidly, her eyes rolled back, panting. She’s losing control. “Love you too, oh!” I pinch her clit, tugging gently, and she wails. Her tight, slick sheath clutches my cock spasmodically and she writhes in my arms, surrendering to a shuddering orgasm. 

“That’s it, little goddess. Let yourself go,” I croon. I take control, gripping her hip to brace her, pushing up into her with firm, deep thrusts. I’m losing my resolve to go slow, my arousal rising sharply to a peak. Persephone grinds down onto me, her inner walls clutching my cock with silken pulses of wet heat as she demands every last delight I have to give her.

“Please now, Hades! Oh, yes, now!” she cries.

I can’t deny her. I hold her tightly, stroking her clit, driving into her, and let go. I join my beloved in cries of joy, completely uncaring if we are overheard.

***

We’re giggling like drunken maniacs as we make our way back to our room, shushing one another, trying to scoop up flower petals from the stairs. 

“Come on, we’re being silly. We can clean this up in the morning,” I urge. 

“Okay,” Persephone says, turning and kissing me. I scoop her up and walk down the hall, eager to get her to bed again. I can feel her quivering with laughter. She snorts into my neck, nipping me. “What’s your hurry, Smush?”

“I’m always in a hurry for you, little goddess.” I grin at her. I wish I could think of something more original to say, but she seems pleased. My head is whirling with euphoria, on fire with love and lust. “You are everything to me.”

I shut the door behind us, wishing I could shut out the world as easily.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Red for beta and brainstorming!


End file.
